


Gift Exchange

by Cyroclastic



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Smol Danny and Jazz enjoying Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyroclastic/pseuds/Cyroclastic
Summary: Jazz decides it's up to her to make some happy Christmas memories for Danny
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Gift Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> This is a truce gift for koa-bean on tumblr!   
> Prompt: -jazz and danny bonding

Jazz understands that her mom and dad have to work really hard to make a living, especially since people don’t really seem to understand what they do. Still, it’s a little sad when they can’t make time for her nor her 6 year old brother Danny. She doesn’t know much about what a mom and dad are supposed to be like, but she can’t help but feel that something is missing in her life. 

She wonders if Danny ever feels that way too. 

Maybe she can do something about it, especially with Christmas fast approaching. Both the Fenton kids could definitely use a good distraction. Mom and Dad have started arguing about Santa again, earlier than they did last Christmas. Jazz reckons that they won’t be having much of a Chriatmas this year, much less getting any presents. At least they got the tree up, however bare it may seem. The piggy bank sitting in her room has a little money left from the last time she needed some, and this is a good cause afterall.

A few days later Danny is delighted to find that there’s a present sitting under the tree with his name written on the tag in sparkly loopy cursive. It’s a little weird that the baubles and tinsel only go halfway up the tree though. No matter, he excitedly tears through the wrapping paper to find a brand new model rocket kit hidden inside, and ecstatically runs up to Jazz to show her how awesome it is. Jazz smiles warmly at him, hugging him tightly and wishing him a merry Christmas.

Turning to run up the stairs to start on his little build, he suddenly pauses, looking between Jazz and the tree contemplatively. Before Jazz could say anything, the two are startled by the sound of their parents arguing away in the kitchen. The sound seems to snap Danny out of his daze, and his little hand wraps tightly around Jazz’s tugging her up the stairs behind him. As they reach upper landing, he hands Jazz the upper box and pushes her towards her room.

“Wait for me here.” He says resolutely as he pushes her down on the fluffy rug, before darting into his room down the hall, leaving her blinking in confusion. He doesn’t come back for his present for nearly half an hour, Jazz having picked up a book to read while she waits patiently. She could hear him rummaging around in his room the whole time, so she decides to wait for him to do whatever it is he’s doing. It’s good to give kids space when they ask for it after all.

She snaps her book shut as she hears the sound of him running back across the landing. Danny hands her a little envelope with a grin on his face. 

“Oh? What’s this?” She studies the envelope, smiling at the glittery red and green “To: Jazz” written on the back in Danny’s wiggly handwriting. The envelope is sealed with a little space shuttle sticker that she recognises from Danny’s prized collection, little rainbow Christmas trees doodled along the bottom. 

“Open it Jazzy!” Danny exclaims from next to her, shaking her shoulder in excitement.

“I would if you’d stop shaking me. I’d rather not tear it by accident.” She laughs, carefully peeling off the sticker. Inside, was a little handmade bookmark with a pretty blue ribbon tied to the top. On one side was the words “Mery Chrismas” written in a big blocky font across the length of the bookmark. On the other side was a message from Danny: 

“Thanks you for being the bestest sister ever! I love you Jazzy!” 

Below that was a drawing of two people who were obviously the two of them, with little glow in the dark star stickers scattered all over it. 

“I love it Danny. That’s very thoughtful of you.” She pulled Danny into a side hug. Danny turned and wrapped her in a tight hug.

“Thank you for the present Jazzy.” 

“How’d you know it was from me?”

“There was only one present under the tree. If it was from mom and dad there’d be one for you too.” He says sadly, pulling away and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a better present Jazzy.”

“No, Danny you got me the perfect present. Look.” She picked up the book she was reading earlier, flipping back to the page she was at and stuffing the bookmark inside. 

“See? It’s perfectly silly.” She ruffled his hair. 

“You didn’t have to get me a present though.” 

“‘course I did. That’s what big sisters do.” 

Danny rushed forward to try and hide the tears forming, wrapping her in an even tighter hug, sniffling as she wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you Jazzy. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas Danny.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
